This proposal describes the participation of the Division of Pediatric and Adolescent Oncology of the Vincent T. Lombardi Cancer Research Center at Georgetown University in the collaborative efforts of the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG). The objective is to facilitate clinical cancer therapy studies, specifically in chillren and adolescents with neoplasia. The methods used are that of the standard cooperative group procedure.